Warm
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Sequel to 'Soup'. Brendan visits a recovering Doug.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: Sequel to 'Soup'. Brendan visits a recovering Doug.

Warm

When Doug awoke the next day he felt a lot better. He had fallen asleep fairly early and Ethan had been kind enough to leave him a sandwich by the side of his bed in case he woke up. Feeling his stomach grumble, Doug reached across and took a bite. He hadn't eaten since Brendan had made him soup and it wasn't quite enough to satisfy his hunger now that it had returned in full force.

Easing himself carefully out of bed, Doug glanced down at his bare legs. He was clad in a t-shirt and boxers because his fever had made him warm after feeling so cold before. Now the chill was back and Doug rifled under his bed for a pair of pyjama bottoms. They were a bit frayed and childish but Doug didn't care. Whenever he felt ill he thought back to how his Mum would snuggle him into his bed and take care of him. Except now he was alone, an adult, and he had to take care of himself.

Doug padded slowly down the stairs, holding onto the wall for support. He felt less dizzy than he had yesterday but was still fairly wobbly on his feet. When he found himself in the living room, he almost collapsed there and then. Brendan was sitting on the sofa, one leg poised carefully over the other, with two brown bags containing cakes from the bakers.

"Brendan" Doug said in surprise, walking slowly towards him.

Brendan rose from his seat, holding out the brown bag. "Brought ye a cake, thought ye might be hungry"

"Ethan made me a sandwich" Doug said unnecessarily. Brendan's expression darkened.

"Did he now?" He asked tersely. Doug's eyes widened in understanding.

"He was just being a mate, that's all. I'm still hungry so thanks" Doug reached out to grab the cake but Brendan used the move to pull Doug towards him by the waist, his nose against his neck.

"Ye need a shower" Brendan told him lightly, planting small, sucking kisses along Doug's jaw and neck.

"Oh thanks a lot!" Doug said sarcastically, pulling away.

Brendan grinned wolfishly. "Come on" he said, grabbing Doug's hand.

"Brendan" Doug groaned, still feeling groggy.

Brendan stopped a moment. "It's fine, just taking ye for a shower"

"I can't stand that long" Doug said, pulling back and sneezing violently. He almost lost his balance in the process.

"A bath then?" Brendan suggested, looking at Doug in some concern.

Doug nodded, relenting. Brendan smiled, satisfied and pulled Doug gently towards the bathroom. He ran his bath and stripped Doug out of his clothes, chuckling a little at his pyjama bottoms.

"Cute" he said dryly.

"Shut up" Doug muttered, stepping into the bath. Brendan helped him ease himself in, splashing his chest with the warm water. Doug felt infinitely warmer and not just because of the bath. It meant a lot that Brendan was here; his motives unclear. Doug stared at him for some time, unable to voice the question.

"What is it?" Brendan eventually asked, looking amused.

"How come you left last night?" Doug asked, not wanting to go straight into the question he _really _wanted to ask.

Brendan cocked his head to the side. "Isn't it obvious?"

Doug stared at him blankly for several moments before the realisation came to him. "Ethan"

Brendan nodded, his hand ghosting over Doug's wet chest. "I'm not ready for…" he coughed, his face uncharacteristically flushed.

"I know, me neither" Doug said quickly. He gulped, preparing himself. "Don't take this the wrong way but… is there a reason you're here? You normally come for, well, you know…" Doug trailed off uncomfortably. "But you're sticking around, taking care of me and all and I wondered-"

Doug was cut off by a pair of lips over his own. As the kiss deepened, Doug began to forget what he had even asked. Vaguely he felt a hand drift down his leg and cup him. It was an odd feeling in the bath water, especially when Brendan replaced his lips over Doug's cock instead of his mouth.

Doug groaned, shifting his hips as Brendan swallowed him whole. He was still somewhat delirious but that only added to the arousal of the situation. He spread his legs as wide as they could go in the confines of the bath as Brendan continued to pleasure him. Eventually Brendan became frustrated by the odd angle and lifted Doug easily out of the bath, placing him carefully on the floor.

Brendan's fingers hesitated by his entry as he looked into Doug's face, seeking permission. Doug nodded hastily, feeling his entire body flush under Brendan's expert fingers. It wasn't long before Brendan had him by the hips, sliding himself slowly inside. Doug's back arched, his body shaking in need and perhaps marginally from illness.

Brendan was gentler with Doug than he normally was, wrapping his warm body over Doug's as though protecting him from the chill as well as needing to feel his lithe body beneath his own. Doug's climax was more intense than usual and the after effects made him see stars before his eyes, a worrying concept.

Doug closed his eyes, savouring the moment. When he opened them again he was lying on the sofa, Brendan's face creased in worry above him, his fingers stroking Doug's face in intense anxiety.

"Douglas?" Brendan said, sighing in relief. "You're okay" he kissed all over Doug's face, his hands cradling his cheeks.

"What? Brendan?" Doug asked, attempting to sit up. Brendan held him still.

"Ye passed out!" Brendan told him frantically, running his hand through his hair. "Ye scared the shit out of me"

"I'm sorry" Doug said groggily. "I didn't realise…" he glanced up at Brendan's face. He didn't think he had ever seen him look so anxious and upset. A warm feeling settled in Doug's stomach. "You care about me"

It wasn't a question. Everything made sense now. Brendan coming round to look after him, making him soup, bathing him, trying to distract him from asking too much through sex, not realising Doug's still fragile state. And now feeling guilty for it, and looking at Doug like he was the most precious person in the room. Doug was overwhelmed suddenly by the intensity of Brendan's feelings. He had known that Brendan felt more for him than carnal pleasure; the amount of times he had growled in jealously whenever he heard Ethan return home, and how he would pull Doug beneath him and hold him so possessively as though any other man in Doug's life was a threat.

Not to mention the way he stormed round to Doug's flat when he heard he was unwell, not knowing how ill he was and fearing for him undoubtedly. And now here he was, the infamous Brendan Brady, afraid that his own desire had damaged Doug somehow and caring on a deeper level than his own guilt, but needing to reassure himself that Doug was still tangible, still potentially his. Doug could read this from the pressure of Brendan's fingers latched onto his arm, how his other hand lingered on Doug's face even after Doug had uttered those impossible few words.

"Ye idiot! Did ye think I didn't? Why else would I be here?" Brendan looked down at Doug as though he were mad. Doug smiled, thinking perhaps he was, for falling so hard for this man, and only now realising the depth of those feelings.

"Sorry" Doug said again. "Don't worry though, I'm fine. It's just the fever, came over me suddenly after… overload of pleasure and all that"

"I could have hurt ye…" Brendan said, his voice breaking. Doug recognised that this fear meant more to Brendan than he was letting on, but he didn't push it.

"But you didn't. It was wonderful, I'd do exactly the same again in a heartbeat" Doug said with conviction.

Brendan looked at him, his brow beginning to smooth out. "Sure?"

"Positive" Doug affirmed, his hand reaching out to stroke along Brendan's stubble on his jaw. "Next time we'll wait, until I'm better"

Brendan nodded, moving his face closer to Doug's. "Can I still do this?" he asked, pressing his lips lightly against Doug's.

"You better" Doug said cheekily, pulling Brendan closer and kissing him with all the strength he could manage.

Brendan eventually pulled away, breathless. "I better go. Ye should rest"

Doug nodded, feeling disappointed. "Will you come back later?"

Brendan looked unsure. "Will ye be alone?"

Doug's chest fell. "No…"

Brendan glanced at the ceiling. "I'll come anyway" he gave Doug a smirk which softened into a smile as he kissed him goodbye, sweeping out of the flat like a dark shadow that Doug was only now beginning to see bathed in pure light.


End file.
